Black
by muggleborn444
Summary: James and Sirius get in a fight about The Entire bloody Most Noble and goddamn Ancient House of effing Black. A moment of Lily/James. Kinda funny kinda sad kinda awwwwwww. Some Lily/James. Read and review. Warning: a bit of language...and a bit short. :


"Give it a rest Prongs, it is NEVER going to happen." Sirius muttered as he walked down the corridor with his best mate on their way to Potions.

"Yeah. If Lily hasn't gone out with you yet, the chances of you getting her in the last few months of school are very slim." Peter puffed as he came running to their side from somewhere behind them.

"That is sooooooooo NOT what we were talking about Wormtail." James pouted as their other friend and fellow Marauder, Remus, showed up next to James.

"If you aren't talking about Lily, what ARE you talking about?" The newest member to the conversation asked James.

"Getting at LEAST Regulus to join our side. If Padfoot and Andromeda are this great, I bet the others would be fine given a bit of time." James remarked. Peter and Remus looked at James with wary eyes.

"Are you alright Prongs?" Remus asked at the same time as Peter squeaked, "Bellatrix and Narcissa are Blacks. I don't want them hanging around us…" he glanced over his shoulder as if to check for the two dark witches.

"Exactly." Sirius said smugly putting an arm around Peter. "Exactly."

"I'm sure we could change their minds…" James trailed off as the others looked at him in concern, clearly questioning his sanity. "No really, we could at least save Regulus," he tried again, but before he could get anymore out, Sirius interrupted him, finally losing his temper.

"Even if he defects to your side what will happen to the rest of them, huh? Even if I get the entire bloody Most Noble and goddamn Ancient House of effing Black to come along, which will never happen by the way, they will just be pegged as blood traitors and that would put them in even more danger. So what the hell am I supposed to do? Let the few that anger Voldemort be killed in quiet and let the others live out dangerous lives? Or save them only to have them all hunted? What do you want me to do Prongs? I have DONE all I CAN! I BEGGED Regulus to come away with me. I BEGGED Bella and Cissy NOT to join Voldemort. I LEFT MY ONLY HOME AND FAMILY TO TRY AND GET THEM TO REALIZE THAT MORE IS AT STAKE THAN MONEY OR STATUS THESE DAYS. THIS IS LIFE AND DEATH AND GOOD AND EVIL. AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I FEEL COMPLETELY POWERLESS TO HELP OR PREVENT THE DESTRUCTION OF MY FAMILY. AND THAT IS KILLING ME. YOU THINK I AM NOT AWARE OF THE DANGERS OF THE WATERS THEY ARE SWIMMING IN? YOU THINK I DON'T LIE AWAKE AT NIGHT WISHING THAT THEY WOULD JUST DO THE RIGHT THING AND NOT HAVE TO PAY FOR IT? You stand her telling ME, that I should DO SOMETHING? I HAVE DONE SOMETHING! I AM DOING SOMETHING! AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO SOMETHING UNTIL THE DAY I DIE! OR UNTIL THE WAR IS OVER." He paused breathing hard, still facing James. "I know what is at stake. I know what will happen. I wish I could change what will happen. But I can't. So just shut up and mind your own business." Then turning he stalked off still looking a mixture of fury, longing, sadness, and regret arranging his handsome young features.

"But Padfoot! You are going the wrong way for Potions!" Peter called after him, confused. Remus rolled his eyes, but Sirius didn't stop walking towards the grounds, and James didn't stop watching his retreating form.

"I'm a wanker," James said outloud.

"Nah." Remus said as he pulled James to fall in step beside him, Peter quickly trailing them.

"But I just wouldn't give it up, even when deep down I knew it was impossible."

"But that is what makes you a great guy Prongs. You really care about people, and want what is best for them, even sometimes to the point that it blinds you. And no matter what you said, Sirius needed to get that off his chest. He will be easier to deal with once this passes." James nodded.

"I wish I could tell him I'm sorry." He muttered.

"You will. He knows anyway though." Then Remus ushered them through the door as the bell rang, and the three friends grabbed a table in the back. Lily Evans rushed in right behind them, and since the only seat available was next to James she went over and sat down.

After the final bell rang, she caught up to James who was walking down to the Quidditch Pitch alone. Remus had taken Peter to the library and James was going to see if Sirius was in the mood to talk. She had heard the three friends discuss this over their potion.

"I don't think you are a horrible person. And I am glad to know you. You really do care about not only your friends, but your enemies. And I think that's really great." She paused blushing furiously.

"I care about you too." James said, still looking straight forward.

"I know." Lily said in a small voice. And then she slid her hand into his. It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Sirius and James made up the next morning, and Lily was quickly accepted into the Marauder's little group as James' girlfriend. And everyone tried to avoid talking about Sirius Black's family to him for the rest of their lives.


End file.
